<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diary by hillay17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222458">Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillay17/pseuds/hillay17'>hillay17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tempest - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, i wrote this in high school and im out of college now so be kind, its so funny i made all my high school writing assignments super gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillay17/pseuds/hillay17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boatswain of a ship lands on Prospero's island and starts to become an island spirit himself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariel/Boatswain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 5, 1467<br/>The ship is in the same condition as it has been since we departed, but for a small tear in the sail, which has been repaired. <br/>Nothing eventful has happened in weeks. There was a small storm and many sunny days. We are about halfway to our destination. The men are getting lazy and tired in their work. They need a rest.<br/>The captain fears a tempest, which he saw on the horizon. We shall see how deadly it is in due time, but in the meantime I  mean not to worry. We have survived many things, and I am certain that  we can again.<br/>I am needed above.</p>
<p>Sometime in May, most likely<br/>	Time is not passing as it should, so I know  not what day it is. This is not a real journal, and this is not a physical self who writes these words. I reached for this journal and it came off in my hand, transparent. So much has happened since I last wrote. <br/>The tempest was indeed harmful, and we crashed on a strange island as I lay asleep on the rocks. I can see my body from where I float, ghostly, above it. This is worrying to me, and I cannot help but think that I am dead. I am tied to my  body to some degree, as I cannot float more than a few yards or so away from it without feeling it  pull me back. As far as I can tell, there is no life here, save for the body of one of my shipmates. He looks more alive than I. I do not yet know what fate may befall me.</p>
<p>Probably still May, although dates seem unnecessary by now<br/>	I have been found! I can now explore the island, for another spirit has found me. This spirit has immense power and magic, and seems both man and woman at once. The spirit is beautiful, the loveliest thing I e’er have seen. He told me his name was Ariel, though I only call him “he” for want of a different preposition to use. His hair is long for a man, short for a woman, golden and flows as if underwater. He seems to like me, for he hast freed me from my tether. He showed me the whole of this island we landed on. I can sense his power, so I dare not offend him. He might yet be able to stop me existing altogether. </p>
<p>I am not using dates anymore….<br/>	Ariel took me to see the court jester and butler that were on my ship. The drunken fools, they were doing- well, what drunken fools tend to do. Ariel thought they were funny. He showed me so much of this island, and his master as well. For as it turns out, Ariel is a slave to a powerful wizard.<br/>In all honesty I am afraid of the wizard, and as a spirit I feel his anger, his power of magic and his love for a girl who follows him everywhere. Perhaps he is not as terrible as he might be, since he has a child to love.<br/>	Prince Ferdinand was there with him and the girl. I am so glad he survived, though I am unable to speak to him as a spirit.<br/>	Ariel loves the wizard in a way which I cannot understand. I dare not ask more about this. However it does feel as if I am the lowest of everyone here. Perhaps I can learn more in time.</p>
<p>Another entry, the same night as before<br/>	I finally gathered the courage to ask the hanging question of Ariel, which is the question of my death, was I still alive or no? <br/>He laughed at me and told me he did not know.<br/>I suppose this means that there may yet be a chance for me to live again. The problem arises when I start to wonder if continuation of my sailor’s life is truly what I want. If this is death, I’d rather like to stay this way, traveling a magic island with this beautiful spirit who cares for me so.</p>
<p>The following day<br/>	The drunken jester and butler found a strange fish-like man, who groveled to them and treated them as gods. They said they were the men in the moon, which the creature, rather surprisingly, believed. It seems they plan to overthrow the wizard, whose name is Prospero. Ariel felt compelled to tell Prospero of this, which I fear will result in the men’s deaths. They are not intelligent and take too much of a liking to drink, but they do not deserve death for it. Again, I am compelled to say nothing. I have no power, not even physical.<br/>	After making the three drunk men fight, Ariel turned us into fish today and we swam the ocean for miles. It was beautiful, and for the first time my thoughts were not on my physical self at all. I am changing, becoming a part of this place. I feel the trees and the grass and the beasts of this place as if they were a part of me, and when I look down at my ghostly figure it begins to look green tinted.<br/>I asked Ariel about this and he seemed happy at the prospect of me becoming an island spirit. I think he loves me.</p>
<p>Days later<br/>	It is so  difficult to keep track of time when I am like this. I  have been dragged along to be the mischief-maker in countless plots involving those I once knew. Two of the nobles tried to kill the king Alonso in his sleep, as well as another whose name has slipped my mind. These were just travelers to me and not friends. However, Ariel made me distract them by doing strange ghostly things, and then he turned himself into a harpy. It was all quite unusual, and confused me. The affairs of these humans seem so insignificant now.<br/>	But I am starting to speak like a spirit myself. Perhaps that is not bad. Perhaps that is what I am now. It is seeming more and more likely the longer I remain as a ghost.</p>
<p>The sun is lower but still in the sky<br/>	I was to perform a play for Ferdinand and the girl. Ariel made me into the shape of Juno from myth. I disliked being another person simply for the amusement of mortals, but then I was powerless to resist the magic that made me thus. The play was not difficult or long too perform, and I did meet a few other island spirits through it. One a tree nymph, another a ghost of a lady who died here long ago. I had never met them before today. It was good to have some company other than Ariel, and we all shared our stories.<br/>	There is a malevolent force here. Now that I have become more attuned to the energies of the spirit world I can sense a female presence of evil that hangs like a cloud of dark fog over certain places on this island. I will ask Ariel about it tomorrow. Now he compels me to sleep. I heard him talking to Prospero about the fates of the court jester and butler and the fish man, and I am afeard for their safety.</p>
<p>The sun set hours ago<br/>The presence is the former island- dweller, who  used to keep Ariel as a slave, in much harsher conditions than he is in now. This is the most shaken I  have ever seen Ariel, and now I regret that I asked about this at all. I wonder wherefore there is such magic in some insignificant island far out to sea.</p>
<p>Time has passed<br/>	Ariel told me the saddest news today. <br/>I am still alive. <br/>	This saddens me more than it perhaps should. Over time I have grown very attached to this place, and to him. He seems very sad, but says that he discovered my body was still breathing and my heart still beat, though faintly. So this is the last entry I will write in the spirit version of this journal. Perhaps, if I am lucky, I shall remember all of this. But I still know not how the spirit world truly works. <br/>	I look up now and see this spirit who has cared for me so well, and I wish to say a goodbye to him. He has tears in his sea-blue eyes. I must go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What is the date? I cannot remember<br/>	I had the strangest dream, of spirits and magic and an island, which now I see is real. It is beginning to fade from memory, but I remember being in love.<br/>	But now I look through the pages of this journal to find what happened, and burned onto the page, like the sun’s rays, are many entries written in a ghostly hand. My ghostly hand. They speak of spirits and magic- it is all coming back to me now.<br/>	Everything was real. And now I see Ariel coming over the crest of the hill, and my friends awaken, and he is beckoning us to follow to safety.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>